


The Way I Feel When I Think About You

by scripturamortem



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Self Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8949676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scripturamortem/pseuds/scripturamortem
Summary: For overlyfanfulthoughts on Tumblr! This is a fic she commissioned for Viktor/herself. Thanks for the commission, Alex!





	

“Okay, you win. That was _definitely_ the most ridiculous music video so far,” she manages to spit out between bursts of uncontrollable laughter.Alex inhales deeply and bites her bottom lip as she tries to regain her composure - but one quick glance back at the television screen reminds her of the video we had watched just moments before and she loses all semblance of self-control. The chime of her laughter stirs my heart the way a song connected to a cherished memory instantly evokes emotion the moment the familiar melody reaches your ears. I had heard that laugh a hundred times over the last three months on phone calls between practice and after competitions but nothing came close to hearing it in person. I was thrilled the season was over so I could finally be here with her like this - sitting close together, laughing, talking, basking in the luxury of being in her company once again.

Alex wipes tears from her eyes. “Whew, that was hilarious. It gets funnier the more I think about it.”

“I told you it was the best.”I said reaching out out to brush her bangs away from her eyes. Without a second thought I find myself lightly running my finger tips down the side of her face. Her emerald eyes widen in surprise and it’s impossible to quell the satisfaction that burns in my chest.

“It’s your turn to choose the next video.”

“We _could_ watch another video. _Or…_ we could do something else.”

My eyebrows raise in amusement. It would be a lie to say I didn’t like where this was going. “What exactly do you have in mind?”

A devious grin spreads across her face. In one swift movement she’s on her feet, quickly leaning in to place a light kiss on the tip of my nose before disappearing into the next room.

And before I had a chance to call out to her, she was running back in the room with her hands holding something behind her back. She returned to the couch making great effort to avoid revealing what she was hiding. Alex reclaimed her spot across from me wearing an expression not unlike the kind a small child would have on Christmas morning. The corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiles and the sheer excitement and anticipation in her stare makes me laugh; albeit nervously. I didn’t know what to expect. And it suddenly occurred to me that there could have been something I missed or even forgot about all together. But she was acting adorable. And for the time being, that’s all I could really bother to think about.

Alex pulled her hands from behind her back and revealed a neatly wrapped gift box adorned with a perfectly placed red bow. She extended her hand to offer it to me and for a moment all I could do was gawk speechlessly.

A long pause of impenetrable silence followed with neither of us attempting to move. I could see the excitement slowly fading from Alex’s eyes and knew I had to say something. Even if I didn’t want to completely ruin the day by admitting I had no idea why she was giving me a gift. I quickly scanned my memory for any pieces of information I could remember. As far as I could remember, today did not mark an anniversary. It was December 21. Christmas was in a few days but why would she possibly be giving me a gift now…?

“Oh, um, I know your birthday isn’t until the 25th but I didn’t want to wait because I figured we could use what I’m giving you this week or even today if there wasn’t much to do. And I still have a Christmas gift for you so I didn’t think it would be a big deal to have you open it now. But if you don’t want to open it now that’s fine too! I was just really excited to give it to you so…” she explained looking rather embarrassed.

I sighed in relief, reaching up to brush my hands through my hair. I could feel every muscle in my body relax as the smile returned to my face, excitement replacing the wave of anxiety that had plagued me moments before. 

“Wow! It’s such a big box! I wasn’t expecting a birthday gift this soon but I’d love to open it now. You’ve already made me very curious.”

Her eyes light up again as she hands me the box. I carefully try to unwrap the paper without completely destroying her presentation efforts. I can feel her eyes on me the entire time and the way she anxiously draws in a breath as I open the box is audible. 

The moment I catch sight of what’s inside my heart skips a beat.

Inside the box is a long black leather book with the words _“stay close to me”_ engraved in the bottom right corner. I reach in to pick it up, tracing my thumb over the words as I open the book. In the center of the first page is the commemorative photo we took the first day we met. On the same page is a ticket stub to a movie we saw on our first date and an plane ticket to Italy where we rendezvoused for our third date during last year’s competitive season.

“It’s a scrapbook. I have a matching one too. Since you love taking photos so much I thought it would be fun to print some of them out and put them in here whenever we make new memories together. And since we don’t see each other all the time I thought it would be a nice activity to do when we are together. And, um…the cover text…I chose that because it was what you were skating to the day we met.”

I wanted to speak. I wanted to look up into her eyes and say _something._ I wanted to thank her for being so thoughtful. But I couldn’t bring myself to move. I was caught in an intense grip of emotion that had completely seized my ability to speak.

I closed my eyes to collect my thoughts and before I knew it, I could feel warm arms wrapping around my neck and pulling me into an embrace. I opened my eyes just as Alex’s lips met mine. I leaned into the kiss, slowly reaching up one hand to caress her cheek.

When our lips separated, our eyes met.

“Do you like it?”

“I _love_ it. Let’s make lots of memories together this week.”

The twinkle in her green eyes made me smile and I could feel my face growing hotter by the minute. If I was a braver man I’d tell her the scrapbook was great but having her in my life was the best gift I could ever receive.

But for now, there was this.

And it was more than I could ever hope for.

 

 

 


End file.
